1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic messaging systems and more particularly to notification systems for incoming messages in an electronic messaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic messaging represents the single most useful task accomplished over wide-scale computer communications networks. Some argue that in the absence of electronic messaging, the Internet would have amounted to little more than a science experiment. Today, electronic messaging seems to have replaced the ubiquitous telephone and fax machine for the most routine of interpersonal communications. As such, a variety of electronic messaging systems have arisen which range from real-time instant messaging systems and wireless text pagers to asynchronous electronic mail systems.
Electronic mail, a form of electronic messaging referred to in the art as e-mail, has proven to be the most widely used computing application globally. Though e-mail has been a commercial staple for several decades, due to the explosive popularity and global connectivity of the Internet, e-mail has become the preferred mode of communications, regardless of the geographic separation of communicating parties. Today, more e-mails are processed in a single hour than phone calls. Clearly, e-mail as a mode of communications has been postured to replace all other modes of communications save for voice telephony.
In the early days of computing, few participated in electronic messaging such that one could ascertain the presence of a new message simply by inspecting a directory of incoming messages. As the popularity of electronic messaging has grown over the years, however, notification systems have arisen to provide both audible and visual notifications when a new electronic message has been received. Importantly, the explosive use of electronic messaging systems has resulted in entirely separate applications having the sole purpose of managing the notification duties of an electronic messaging system.
For many computing users of electronic messaging systems, the volume of electronic messages received daily can be unmanageable and often can result in the recipient of a volume of electronic messages becoming overwhelmed. While in the past electronic messaging notification systems alerted end users to the receipt of a message, the frequent receipt of messages and resulting repetitive notifications can become irritating to the end user. In fact, oftentimes end users simply disable the notification system because there is nary a chance to review all incoming messages at once to determine which are important and which can be ignored for the time being. To do so, however, can cause important messages to go unnoticed.